<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong number. Who dis? by mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018970">Wrong number. Who dis?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/pseuds/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110'>mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TharnType Cyber Saga ((Dialogue Challenge)) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Attempt at Humor, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nicknames, Partial Nudity, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/pseuds/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Type sends the right message to the wrong number and it sparks a conversation with a very interesting stranger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TharnType Cyber Saga ((Dialogue Challenge)) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong number. Who dis?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's pure texting. The whole thing. Just texts. I wrote this bc I'm typically a very heavily descriptive writer and I wanted to challenge myself by writing a fic that was just dialogue. </p><p>Idk it's something I've seen others do before. It's an interesting concept and I wanted to try it. Don't think I did bad for a first attempt.</p><p>Anyway I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>ASSHOLE</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>WTF IS *WRONG* W YOU?!!</p><p><br/>
I said NO!! Asshole!</p><p> </p><p>Um excuse me?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah play innocent</p><p><br/>
dick</p><p><br/>
I know what you did</p><p><br/>
Just saying: not cool</p><p> </p><p>Wt the hell is going on here??</p><p><br/>
who tf are you?</p><p> </p><p>You know what? Fuck you</p><p><br/>
Giving me a fckin quota</p><p><br/>
No means FUCKING no</p><p><br/>
And you can keep your fuckn money</p><p><br/>
 shove it up your ass for all I care cause I refuse</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry what?</p><p><br/>
Quota? Money? Wth</p><p><br/>
I'm just eating cereal...</p><p> </p><p>FUCK</p><p><br/>
NOW I GOTTA PICK UP YOUR SHIT</p><p><br/>
HE'S CALLING ME!</p><p> </p><p>can you please stop yelling at me?</p><p><br/>
im so fucking confused</p><p><br/>
I think you have the wrong number</p><p><br/>
I'm sure whoever you're supposed to be yelling at deserves it but I don't know you. And I dont remember pissing off a stranger then giving him/her my number</p><p> </p><p>Don't fuck with me Role you piece of shit</p><p><br/>
Tell him it's over and do it now</p><p><br/>
I'll give you a fuckng full refund idfc but this isn't happening</p><p><br/>
It's not what I do</p><p> </p><p>Dear Mr. Angry Wrong Number: I'M NOT ROLE I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT I'M JUST TRYING TO EAT MY COCOA PUFFS IN PEACE I SWEAR</p><p> </p><p>Stop fucking with me</p><p><br/>
Seriously</p><p><br/>
Quit your shit or I will find you and kick your worthless ass</p><p><br/>
Now clean up yr mess</p><p> </p><p>Look, is it really so hard for you to believe that this Role person gave you a fake number?</p><p><br/>
He's clearly not your friend so I guess this was a business transaction (you did mention a refund)</p><p><br/>
And this is obviously the first time you've tried to contact him through the phone so it's safe to say you always talked face to face</p><p><br/>
and now you can't find him so you're resorting to text</p><p><br/>
But this isn't Role. Sorry.</p><p><br/>
…</p><p><br/>
… this really isn't Role is it</p><p> </p><p>No, sorry</p><p><br/>
I almost wish it was. You sound like you really need to find him</p><p> </p><p>Fuck</p><p><br/>
FUCK</p><p><br/>
How do I know this isn't you?</p><p><br/>
Role's such a fucking dipshit that he would give me a wrong number but he's also stupid enough to give me his real number and try to pretend it's wrong</p><p> </p><p>Wow</p><p><br/>
What the shit?</p><p><br/>
Are you serious??</p><p> </p><p>Prove that ur not Role</p><p> </p><p>K. How?</p><p> </p><p>Whats the shirt yr wearing?</p><p> </p><p>What??? Why?</p><p> </p><p>Just tell me</p><p> </p><p>… </p><p><br/>
I'm not really wearing a shirt rn</p><p> </p><p>wow ok</p><p><br/>
Then what are you wearing?</p><p> </p><p>Oh so this has turned into one of those texts conversations?? I'm down bby ;)</p><p> </p><p>Fuck off you know what I mean</p><p> </p><p>Haha just teasing babe</p><p>Um i have my black boxers on and I'm sitting on my army green couch eating cocoa puffs in a blue bowl</p><p> </p><p>Silver or plastic spoon?</p><p>Plastic or glass bowl?</p><p> </p><p>Silver&gt;&gt;Glass</p><p> </p><p>Pic</p><p> </p><p>Yes sir ;)</p><p><br/>
&lt;[Image Attached]&gt;</p><p><br/>
Does this prove it?</p><p> </p><p>It proves you correctly described what's around you</p><p><br/>
But you could still be Role</p><p> </p><p>Would this dipshit really go that far?</p><p> </p><p>I want your face too</p><p> </p><p>Sure baby anytime</p><p><br/>
Tell me when and where</p><p> </p><p>You fucking--</p><p><br/>
can you take a full selfie or not??</p><p> </p><p><br/>
No I don't think I can</p><p><br/>
I want something first</p><p> </p><p>Tf??</p><p><br/>
NO</p><p><br/>
YOURE trying to prove this to ME</p><p><br/>
I don't owe you shit</p><p> </p><p>Yeah but if I leave now you'll nvr know the truth baby</p><p><br/>
You'll always be left wondering *and* you'll still have whatever problem you have with this Role asshole to deal with</p><p><br/>
Looks to me like ive got you</p><p> </p><p>Dick</p><p><br/>
Shitty asshole fucking dick</p><p> </p><p>Thank you :)</p><p> </p><p>what do you fucking want</p><p> </p><p>Nothing too graphic</p><p><br/>
I'm guessing ur older than 15?</p><p> </p><p>I already hate this</p><p> </p><p>I'll take that as a yes</p><p> </p><p>Just fucking tell me what you want already</p><p> </p><p>So eager baby we haven't even started ;) don't worry, it's not too bad</p><p><br/>
Just send me the same selfie that I sent you</p><p><br/>
From the neck down, sitting on a couch, in your underwear</p><p> </p><p>WHAT THE FUCK?? NO!!</p><p> </p><p>that's really sad :'(</p><p><br/>
Here I thought you needed to see my face or something</p><p> </p><p>FUCK</p><p><br/>
FUCKING FUCK FUCK</p><p><br/>
IF I EVER FIND YOU, YOU'RE DEAD</p><p> </p><p>Ofc babe &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>I swear if I see this on the internet I'll launch a full investigation and get you arrested for non-consensual porn distribution</p><p> </p><p>No no no I wouldn't dare post it. I know you have no reason to trust me but I wont. I swear</p><p><br/>
I just want to make us even</p><p><br/>
I had to send a picture of myself half naked to a stranger</p><p><br/>
Now it's only fair if you do the same</p><p> </p><p>shit</p><p><br/>
SHIT</p><p><br/>
Fine!!</p><p><br/>
&lt;[Image Sent]&gt;</p><p><br/>
Fucking happy?!</p><p> </p><p>Very happy babe thank you &lt;333</p><p><br/>
And why ru so shy??</p><p><br/>
You have a great body 💗💞</p><p> </p><p>Stop it.</p><p><br/>
And stop calling me baby I'm clearly a guy</p><p> </p><p>And?</p><p><br/>
What if that's my style?</p><p><br/>
Baby ;)</p><p> </p><p>Asshole! Stop calling me that!</p><p><br/>
Just send your fukcing selfie already i did what you asked</p><p> </p><p>But I don't know ur name</p><p><br/>
What am I supposed to call you???</p><p> </p><p>Just not that</p><p><br/>
Make something up</p><p><br/>
Idc</p><p> </p><p>Ok honey bear ❤</p><p> </p><p>NO</p><p> </p><p>Muffin??</p><p> </p><p>FUCK OFF</p><p> </p><p>&lt;[Image Attached]&gt;</p><p><br/>
Here's the picture you requested, angel &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>This is the least disturbing one, but I still hate it</p><p> </p><p>The picture or the nickname, my little gumdrop?</p><p> </p><p>FUCK YOU</p><p> </p><p>Sure sweetheart I'd love to 💞</p><p><br/>
I'm serious about that body</p><p><br/>
Fucking sexy baby</p><p> </p><p>Shut up</p><p> </p><p>Oh? Why the late reply?</p><p><br/>
You're not blushing r u angel???</p><p> </p><p>Off ucking cour se not!!!</p><p> </p><p>No?</p><p> </p><p>NO!</p><p> </p><p>alright gumdrop &lt;3</p><p><br/>
then you also wont blush when I tell you that your cute little blue briefs hugged that tiny waist so tight &lt;33</p><p><br/>
Got me all excited ;)</p><p> </p><p>Fu ck offff</p><p> </p><p>Mmmm those tan legs angel I could suck and bite your perfect thighs for hours</p><p><br/>
So much muscle, so tight</p><p><br/>
Makes me wanna eat you right up</p><p><br/>
Bet ur ass is tight too </p><p><br/>
I wouldn't stop marking your gorgeous skin</p><p><br/>
looks so tasty &gt;.&lt;</p><p> </p><p>20</p><p> </p><p>What's that darling?</p><p> </p><p>I'm 20 yuo askked earlier</p><p><br/>
My age</p><p><br/>
Fuckin 20</p><p> </p><p>So cute</p><p><br/>
Beautiful nong why are you telling me this?</p><p> </p><p>To shu t you up for two fuckn seconds</p><p><br/>
Fuck</p><p> </p><p>Aww I know you love it sweetheart ❤</p><p> </p><p>You called me nong? How old r you</p><p> </p><p>24 beautiful</p><p> </p><p>FUCK OKAY</p><p><br/>
if I tell you my name will you stop with the nicknames???</p><p> </p><p>I'll promise to never stop how bout that?</p><p><br/>
You still with me kitten?</p><p><br/>
bby :'(</p><p><br/>
Where'd you go?</p><p> </p><p>Type</p><p> </p><p>I already said you're my type yes</p><p> </p><p>It's my fucking name dipshit</p><p> </p><p>😍💞💗💝❤💘✨</p><p>!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Kitten you just made me the happiest man on earth</p><p> </p><p>whatever</p><p> </p><p>So….</p><p><br/>
Can I ask?</p><p> </p><p>Probably not but that wont stop u</p><p><br/>
Ask what</p><p> </p><p>Hehe you kno me so well already</p><p><br/>
Lovely Type</p><p> </p><p>JUST ASK</p><p> </p><p>If u insist ;)</p><p><br/>
What's the story behind this Role guy? What did he do to piss you off so bad?</p><p> </p><p>oh yeah, Role</p><p><br/>
It's a whole ass thing u dont wanna know</p><p> </p><p>Noooo dont do that :(</p><p><br/>
I really do wanna kno bby</p><p><br/>
Pls tell me :'(</p><p><br/>
Im so curious im about to explode</p><p> </p><p>Really, it's super long</p><p>Not worth the time</p><p> </p><p>I dont care. Take as long as you need</p><p><br/>
I just have to know what happened</p><p> </p><p>You sure?</p><p> </p><p>Tell me angel &lt;3 I wanna know</p><p>Pls???</p><p> </p><p>Alright, alright fine</p><p><br/>
But I warned you</p><p> </p><p>Yes sir</p><p> </p><p>And don't interrupt me till I'm done</p><p> </p><p>How will I know?</p><p> </p><p>I'll tell you when just shut up</p><p><br/>
Do you want to actually know or not?</p><p><br/>
Geez</p><p> </p><p>Hehe feisty ;)</p><p><br/>
I wont interrupt</p><p><br/>
Go ahead</p><p> </p><p>Okay so</p><p><br/>
I run a sort of business. Well it's really more of a specific kind of service and it's nothing sexual so stop smiling you fuckn perv. People pay me to be their fake boyfriend for them</p><p><br/>
i know it's a weird job but you'd be surprised how many people need someone to fill the bf position</p><p><br/>
Date to a wedding. Meet the parents. Date to a dance or party. Someone to take pictures with just to send to their friends or ex</p><p><br/>
It's pretty lucrative</p><p><br/>
Role was just supposed to be another customer. </p><p><br/>
but I found out that he was hiring me for someone else who didn't know that i was working for any kind of service</p><p><br/>
I instantly told him that I wouldnt accept the job. it seemed like a shitty thing to do</p><p><br/>
Then he offered me double my asking price just to go and meet the person</p><p><br/>
Well you don't know how much I charge, but double is a lot of money</p><p><br/>
So I agree to *one* meeting at a small cafe i know</p><p><br/>
Role pays me. I meet the guy he's hiring me for</p><p><br/>
turns out he's this kid who just graduated high school. really nice person. Very sweet. Suddenly I feel like a major asshole who's like taking advantage of some fucking child I dont know</p><p><br/>
Anyway we complete the date, and it's really good. We make each other laugh, we have good chemistry, he's really cute, but I already know this is going no where, you know? I'm not looking to hurt this kid</p><p><br/>
we end the date on good terms and the next time i see role, i straight up refuse to take the job</p><p><br/>
He offers me double *again* to take it</p><p><br/>
I say no. I tell him we're done talking.</p><p><br/>
He says some bullshit about already paying me and me keeping up my end of the "deal" which is such a fucked up way of describing what I do. And in layman's terms, I kept up my end. The whole "deal" was to meet the guy. I did that.</p><p><br/>
Anyway I leave. That's the end</p><p><br/>
Couple days later the kid texts me which freaks me the hell out cause I never gave him my number</p><p><br/>
He tells me his friend Role gave it to him and also set up another date for us</p><p><br/>
I panicked and texted you looking for that shitbag who's apparently disappeared off the face of the fucking planet</p><p><br/>
Now i dont know what to do about the kid. So far i've just been ignoring him</p><p><br/>
I feel like a shithole</p><p><br/>
Ok im done now</p><p> </p><p>Youre not a shithole Type</p><p><br/>
And I was right Role does deserve everything you yelled at him</p><p><br/>
and more</p><p><br/>
He deserves an ass kicking</p><p><br/>
I'll kick his ass for you baby</p><p> </p><p>Pls would you?</p><p><br/>
I think if you actually did that i'd kiss you</p><p><br/>
Hello?</p><p><br/>
still there??</p><p><br/>
Hellllooooo</p><p><br/>
Um ok</p><p> </p><p>YE S</p><p><br/>
YES MI STILL HERE!!!</p><p><br/>
Baby you gotta warn me before you say shit like that ffuucckkk</p><p><br/>
Fucking heart attack I swear</p><p><br/>
Dick attack too</p><p><br/>
just got so hard</p><p> </p><p>WTFFFF</p><p><br/>
Y DID YUO TEL LME T HAT??!?!!</p><p><br/>
Fucking pervert!</p><p> </p><p>You gotta know how you affect me kitten ;)</p><p><br/>
Speaking of, what's the name of your service????</p><p><br/>
Asking for a friend</p><p> </p><p>No, no</p><p><br/>
FUCK no</p><p><br/>
You'd just stalk me and keep me to yourself</p><p><br/>
No</p><p> </p><p>True but I'd also be *paying* you</p><p><br/>
How much do you charge??</p><p> </p><p>For you?</p><p><br/>
฿1M</p><p> </p><p>Deal.</p><p> </p><p>omfg i cant do this</p><p><br/>
im going to bed</p><p> </p><p>So early? :(((</p><p> </p><p>It's 1:56…am......</p><p> </p><p>💔💔</p><p><br/>
I'll miss you gumdrop</p><p> </p><p>Shut up</p><p><br/>
Idgaf</p><p><br/>
Goodbye</p><p> </p><p>Wait!</p><p><br/>
dont you need my name too?</p><p><br/>
Before you leave???</p><p> </p><p>No</p><p> </p><p>So mean! &gt;.&lt;</p><p><br/>
I'll tell you anyway</p><p> </p><p>i didn't ask but whatever</p><p> </p><p>It's Tharn :)</p><p><br/>
bby?</p><p><br/>
Type???</p><p><br/>
Nong Type??</p><p><br/>
&lt;/3</p><p><br/>
Sweet dreams angel 🌙</p><p> </p><p>🌙</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lemme know if the emojis are working, this is sort of a first attempt. If they aren't I'll fix it as soon as possible</p><p>Also, also the age of consent is 15 in Thailand, that's why Tharn asks if Type is over 15.</p><p>Other than that, let me know which nickname was your favorite lol, and I hope you liked it!</p><p>Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>